baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallway
The Hallways are long rectangular halls that connect school rooms to each other in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Entities can move freely in this space. The Player will spend most of their time in the hallways, moving from room to room. Description Each hallway is connected to a room either by a faculty door, or a class door. Faculty doors lead to Faculty Rooms, while class doors lead to Classrooms. Hallways are connected to each other by large swing doors, which can be locked with a Swinging Door Lock, to prevent any entity from moving through it, including the Player. Hallways have lockers (coming in few sorts of color) and various posters on their walls. The longest hallways are to the left and right of the school, while the smallest is the dark hallway. Gameplay * A quarter can be found randomly around the halls. ** In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Presents are found randomly around the halls instead of Quarters. * Sometimes a hallway will be blocked by It's a Bully, who will only move if the Player gives him an item from their inventory, or the Principal of the Thing catches him and puts him in detention. * Gotta Sweep will occasionally pass through the hallways, pushing along any character except for It's a Bully along its path. * 1st Prize will push the Player down quickly if it finds them. Trivia ;General * All of the Principal of the Thing's accusatory sentences involve him saying that the action is occurring "in the halls", even if the Player is not in the hallways. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * In V1.2, no items could be found floating in the hallways except for a single quarter which only appeared when Baldi gave it to the Player after completing the first notebook. * In V1.3 and later, a quarter randomly spawns in hallways. * First featured in V1.4, the jointed hallway by the Principal's Office appears to be darker than the rest of the school, possibly signaling a power outage. This is a concept for one of the random events for the full game. Gallery Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic IMadeItDespiteYourDirection.png|Baldi in the halls. (Current) NoSpaceBar.png|Playtime in the halls. (Current) ImLookingForYou.png|1st Prize in the halls. (Current) HaHa.png|It's a Bully in the halls. (Current) BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot5.png|Gotta Sweep in the halls. (V1.3-1.3.2) BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot6.png|It's a Bully in the halls. (V1.3-1.3.2) V3-screenshot.jpg|1st Prize in the halls. (V1.3-1.3.2) V3-screenshot2.jpg|Playtime in the halls. (V1.3-1.3.2) Baldis-Basics-oldscreenshot1.png|Baldi in the halls. (V1.0-V1.2.2) BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot1.png|Baldi in the halls from the mobile screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot7.png|Baldi and Playtime in the halls from the mobile screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot10.png|Ditto. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot8.png|Gotta Sweep and It's a Bully from the mobile screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot13.png|It's a Bully from the mobile screenshot. ;Birthday Bash M8iiT0.png|Baldi in the halls along with a Present. ;Public Demo Official screenshot 1 - Flooded hallways.png|Flooded hallways with the Rotohall. Official screenshot 2 - Metal door.png|It's a Bully in the halls during the Test Procedure event. ;Full Game Alpha Alphascreen12-198.png|The hallways. Alphascreen12-197.png|Cloudy Copter in the halls during the flood event. Alphascreen12-190.png|Baldi in the halls. |-|Image Files = ;Walls SchoolRulesPoster-sharedassets2.assets-208.png|The school rules poster in the halls. SchoolAttention.png|The poster mentioning the game design. PhonePoster.png|The poster of the Noise Phone mentioning Baldi's weakness. Comic00.png|A "mailbox" comic found in one of the halls. Comic01.png|Ditto. What.png|A "what" sketch found in the hall away next to the Janitor's Closet. ;Miscellaneous Plant.png|Some plant pots found in the hall against the wall outside of the Cafeteria. Navigation ru:Коридоры Category:Locations Category:Common locations